Deerling
|} Deerling (Japanese: シキジカ Shikijika) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 34. Deerling changes its appearance depending on the current season. However, this change in form does not occur after capture, unless it is present in the 's party at the time of a season change. This applies to Eggs as well. * When the month is January, May, or September, the season is , and it becomes Spring Form. * When the month is February, June, or October, the season is , and it becomes Summer Form. * When the month is March, July, or November, the season is , and it becomes Autumn Form. * When the month is April, August, or December, the season is , and it becomes Winter Form. In Generation VI, Deerling can be bred in any form at any time if the parent is of that form. Biology Deerling is a fawn-like Pokémon, most resembling a fallow deer. The upper side of its body is pink during the spring, green during the summer, orange during the fall, and brown during the winter. It has a yellow patterned rim, and its underside is light beige. It sports a yellow floral tuft on its head, and similar yellow coloration on the insides of its tapering ears. The tips of its limbs are colored black and its pink tail is small. It can change in appearance with the changing of the seasons. If it senses animosity, it hides in tall grass. It moves in herds as it is timid around humans. It dwells in sparsely populated areas, away from humans. It is herbivorous. In the anime Major appearances A herd of Spring Form Deerling appeared in In The Shadow of Zekrom!. Another herd appeared in Enter Iris and Axew!, where attempted to catch one; however, as he had not weakened it, the Deerling was able to deflect the Poké Ball and fled with the rest of the herd. A Spring Form Deerling owned by Daniela appeared in Here Comes the Trubbish Squad! where it was used to battle against Ash and his . A Spring Form Deerling made an appearance in Sewaddle and Burgh in Pinwheel Forest! when Ash's Sewaddle accidentally latched onto it with , startling the Deerling and causing it to buck and thrash around wildly through the forest to get Sewaddle off, putting Sewaddle in serious danger. Ash saves two Deerling from falling off a cliff at the beginning of White—Victini and Zekrom and Black—Victini and Reshiram. In Victini and Zekrom, the Deerling were in their Autumn Form while in Victini and Reshiram, they were in their Summer Form and Autumn Form. Summer Form Deerling made their debut in The Four Seasons of Sawsbuck!. Ash and followed one in order to find . A Summer Form Deerling owned by Katharine appeared in Scraggy and the Demanding Gothita!. Two Summer Form Deerling appeared in Team Plasma's Pokémon Power Plot!. Two Summer Form Deerling also appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened, helping to put a fire out at Pokémon Hills. Minor appearances Deerling have made brief cameos in many episodes such as A Sandile Gusher of Change!, Iris and Excadrill Against the Dragon Buster!, and Gotta Catch a Roggenrola! as background Pokémon. Many Trainers have been known to own Deerling such as a Trainer in a flashback in The Battle Club and Tepig's Choice!, where it was seen to have defeated before it was caught by Ash. Dino's Spring Form Deerling was used against 's Patrat in Reunion Battles In Nimbasa! and won, allowing Dino to advance to the second round of the Club Battle tournament. Autumn Form Deerling have a minor cameo at the beginning of Pokémon The Movie: Black—Victini and Reshiram. A Spring Form Deerling appeared in Lost at the Stamp Rally! performing in a Pokémon Musical show. Multiple Deerling appeared in Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 1. A Deerling briefly appeared in Search for the Clubultimate!. A Deerling appeared in Clash of the Connoisseurs!. Multiple Deerling appeared in All for the Love of Meloetta!. A Summer Form Deerling briefly appeared in Jostling for the Junior Cup! and Ash, Iris and Trip: Then There Were Three!. A Spring Form Deerling briefly appeared in the 's flashback in A Village Homecoming! and also in one of 's flashbacks in Drayden Versus Iris: Past, Present, and Future!. A Summer Form Deerling appeared in Saving Braviary. A Summer Form Deerling appeared in Team Plasma's Pokémon Manipulation!. Multiple Summer Form Deerling appeared in Secrets From Out of the Fog!. A 's Deerling appeared in Cilan and the Case of the Purrloin Witness!. Multiple Summer Form Deerling appeared in The Island of Illusions!. A Summer Form Deerling appeared in Mewtwo — Prologue to Awakening. A Spring Form Deerling appeared in a fantasy/flashback in The Journalist from Another Region!. A Summer Form Deerling appeared in Celebrating the Hero's Comet!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the movie adaptations A Deerling appeared in . In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the , a Spring Form Deerling was seen under the ownership of a female shopkeeper in Striaton City. Darlene, a female Deerling, was captured by during her preparation for the Battle Subway trial. It was seen in its Summer, Autumn and Winter Forms. In the Pokémon RéBURST manga Deerling appeared in RB01 and RB76. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations and , Dragonspiral Tower}} and }} |} |} }} ( )}} |} |} In side games |area=Forest: Echo Valley, Challenger's Ground (Spring Form) Forest: Misty Edgewater (Summer Form) Autumnwood: Volcanic Slope, Firebreathing Mountain (Autumn Form) Glacier: Frozen Tundra (Winter Form)}} |area=Arbor Area}} |area=Verdant Plaza: Four Seasons in the Forest (all seasons)}} |} |} |area=Island of Haste: Stage 3}} |area=Event: A New Pokémon Safari!}} |area=White Ruins: Trailhead Field (All Areas)}} |area=Area 18: Stage 06 (Spring Form only)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- 's friend. She is cheerful, active, and very popular. }} |- |} Evolution Spring Form Summer Form Autumn Form Winter Form Sprites Trivia * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Deerling and . Origin Deerling is based on a fawn. Name origin Deerling may be a combination of ''deer and yearling (referring to both its young age and its ties to the year's four seasons) or sapling (referring to its Grass-type and abilities). Alternatively, it may be a combination of dear and darling, both common terms of endearment. Shikijika is a combination of 四季 shiki (four seasons) and 鹿 shika (deer). In other languages and |fr=Vivaldaim|frmeaning=From , composer of , and |es=Deerling|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Sesokitz|demeaning=From and |it=Deerling|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=사철록 Sacheolrok|komeaning=From and ; literally "four seasons deer" |zh_cmn=四季鹿 Sìjìlù|zh_cmnmeaning=From its Japanese name. Literally "Four season deer". |ru=Дирлинг Dirling|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Sesokitz fr:Vivaldaim it:Deerling ja:シキジカ pl:Deerling zh:四季鹿